


Water Boy

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aquarium AU, Aquariums, Castiel and Dean in Love, Dolphins, Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a new worker at the Kansas Aquarium and he meets Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Boy

Cas was in his early twenties and loved animals; water life especially. He went every day to the aquarium and studied the animals, writing down everything he learned that day.

When he got there today, there was someone new tending to the animals.

Dean was new to the Kansas Aquarium and he was already a natural. He was given the choice to work with either the sea turtles or the dolphins and Dean picked the dolphins. It might be girly but Dean really liked dolphins. He was currently wearing his latex swimwear and in the water with the dolphins, waiting for the show to start.

Reaching up to fix the glasses on his face, Cas sighed. Hopefully this guy knows how to take care of them. He took a seat in the front row to watch the show and to observe how the new comer will do.

Dean gently spoke to the mammal while his coworker introduced Dean and the dolphin to the audience. Dean looked into the bleachers at the large crowd. This would be Dean's first performance. When Dean met shocking blue eyes, he must've been staring too long because he was welcomed back out of his daydreaming with water getting splashed in his face by the dolphin named Koko. "Hey. Not nice." he chuckled, the dolphin chirping at him.

Castiel huffed as the trainer was splashed with water when he wasn't paying attention and shook his head, writing in his notebook.

Dean smiled at the dolphin, petting her smooth head. When was given his cue, Dean swam away from the platform Koko was laying on, Dean floating in his back, and got another chirping noise from her before she following him. Dean laughed when Koko nosed at him, gasping when she knocked him off his back, Dean's body going underwater. He smirked and spit the water out.

Castiel looked up as the show started and closed his notebook, resting his chin in his palm. He was good so far, but there's more to this aquarium than just _shows_.

When the show was over, Dean swam back over to the platform with Koko, sitting on his knees and pushing his blonde hair out of his face. "Good job today, girl." Dean said softly, the dolphin chirping and clicking.

Cas stood and grabbed his notebook, putting it in his bag, taking another look at the trainer before walking down the stairs to look at the other animals.

Dean looked up and saw the blue eyed man walking away. "Hey!" Dean called and got out of the water, gripping the bars that blocked the pool from the bleachers. "Glasses!" he probably sounded stupid.

Castiel stopped, grimacing at the name then turned around to look at the trainer. "What?"

Dean bit his bottom lip at the slight clip of the tone. "Um...hi," he said sheepishly. "I saw that you were really interested in the show today."

"I come every day they're not closed." Castiel walked over, kneeling to his level. "I was just making sure you were doing it right."

"Heh..." Dean chuckled, freckles littering his nose and cheeks. "I've been getting trained with Koko for only a couple days."

"Well, for only a couple of days, she seems to like you. She doesn't like many people." Cas shrugged, looking over at the dolphin on the other side of the pool. "You did well."

Dean smiled, pride clear on his face. "Thank you," he hummed. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Castiel." He replied with a nod. "I need to get to the turtles now. Sasha is usually out at the time." Cas said with a brief smile before standing. "It was nice to meet you."

"You, too," Dean grinned. "There's another site today at 6:45 if you wanted to come and watch again."

Cas hummed, "I know." He smiled then walked off.

Dean smirked and went back to the water, sliding back in with Koko.

Around 6:55, Cas was back at the dolphin area. He was held up when talking to Dean, so his schedule was off for the day, it irked him...but it was nice meeting Dean, so he didn't make too big of a deal out of it.

They talked for a bit, some about Koko and some about Sasha and even about the other animals in the aquarium. "Y'know, I was actually given the choice to work with the sea turtles or the dolphins" he said.

"Why did you choose dolphins?" Cas questioned, writing in his notebook.

"Don't make fun of me, but u like dolphins," Dean shrugged. "I know it might sound girly, but dolphins are fun and playful. Turtles are just...I dunno. Laid back."

"It's not girly." He deadpanned, frowning. "Dolphins can be enjoyed by anyone and who says different can get a fin to the face or water spit at them." Cas nodded firmly. "But yes, I can see that now."

Dean chuckled softly. "Yeah," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sasha still the same as always?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's swimming around and coming to greet me as always. I think she likes me, but between you and me...She's not really my type." Cas said in a hushed mumble.

Dean smirked, pretending he didn't hear the last of what Cas said. "She is getting pretty old," Dean shrugged. "She's going on forty-years old."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They're going to need to put her somewhere enclosed soon. The other turtles might try to harm her or she might get aggressive."

Dean's smile faded and he nodded sadly, glancing back at Koko before back to Cas. "Yeah, I know." he sighed.

Cas frowned a little then looked at Koko. Raising his brow, he made a clicking noise and a short, high-pitched whistle, smiling when Koko swam over quickly and stayed next to Dean.

"Didn't know you spoke dolphin." Dean teased, petting Koko's head, not by her blow hole, though.

"I've been hear long enough to know what to do." He smiled, looking at Koko. "She's still pretty young. More playful than the others."

"Koko is only two," Dean said. "Dolphins need to be with another dolphin or else they can get depressed." he sighed, looking up at the other gate on the other side of the pool. "The other dolphin, Trixie, is about, and I'm estimating here, thirty-five. We don't know how much longer she'll live to be."

"You need to find another dolphin then." Cas said thoughtfully. "I'm sure there's a few in Colorado. I'm going there this weekend. I can take a look if you want." He offered.

"I don't think Colorado is gonna want to ship a dolphin all the way to Kansas." Dean frowned, looking down at the young dolphin at his side.

"True." Cas muttered. "Well, this aquarium is closed tomorrow. I'm sure there's a few more around here. If you want, we can go take a look?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Dean said happily, laughing when Koko nosed at his stomach, pushing him away from the edge of the pool. "You are being very rude, missy." Dean laughed.

Cas grinned and got off the bleachers, kneeling next to the bars now. "Maybe you should apologize." He said to Koko, a little amusement in his voice.

Koko cackled and sprayed Dean with water, making Castiel snort and laugh.

"Ah! Hey!" Dean gasped, spitting water out, running his hands through his wet hair. "Not nice." he grinned.

Cas smirked and nodded the Koko who cackled again and swam off. "Hm, well, I had better get going. It's getting late. We can meet up here around ten tomorrow."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I just need to clean up here a little more then I'm gonna head home, too." Dean said.

"If you want some help, I can stay for a bit longer." Cas msiled.

"I don't want to be a burden or anything." Dean said.

"No, it's okay. I really don't want to go home to my most likely drunk brother." Cas chuckled.

"How many brothers do you have?" Dean asked, leaning forward against the edge of the pool.

"Three. Michael, Nick, and Gabriel." He smiled.

"Two names that sound like angel names, and yours, of course, and then there's just Nick," Dean smirked. "Is that like his code name or something?"

"Mom didn't exactly want to name him _Lucifer_." Cas huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I knew there was something behind that oddball of a name," Dean joked. "I only have one brother and he's my younger brother. His name's Sam."

"How old is he?" He wondered, now forgetting that he wanted to go home.

"Thirty-two," Dean nodded. "I'm thirty-six." he added.

"Four years." Castiel nodded. "We should...um...probably clean up now."

"Yeah," Dean said, swimming over to Koko. "C'mon, girl." he said, swimming over to her gate and opened it, waiting until the mammal was fully inside before shutting the gate. Dean went over to Trixie's to make sure she was there still. "Doing alright, Trix?" Dean asked, huffing when the dolphin spewed water in his face. "Every time." he mumbled.

Cas walked around to where Trixie was and smiled. "She's beautiful." He sighed, leaning against the wall. "Wish there was a way to make her more comfortable."

"I know." Dean sighed, pulling himself out of the water.

"I've got an idea. I know I'm don't work here or anything, but maybe if someone was to interact with her a bit more..." He shrugged, looking at Dean.

"I already do after the shows." Dean frowned, looking down at the old mammal.

"Oh." Cas picked up a net, setting it in it's rightful place. "She might need a little more attention." He suggested.

"I know." Dean said again.

Cas hummed and helped clean up a little more. "Do you have to be home after this?" He glanced over at the blonde.

"My brother doesn't want me out late or else he thinks I'm sleeping here," Dean chuckled. "Because I've done it the once." he smirked.

Cas grinned and nodded, "Understood."

"Yeah." Dean chuckled.


End file.
